Wings and Winchesters
by licksexywhales
Summary: It's about High School with the Winchesters and it's an A/U. When the days are done, who do you have left? Meg has Castiel, a cousin of the Winchesters, and she doesn't really like him in the start but she finds there's a lot more to this blue-eyed aloof boy. Rated M for maybe future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Wings and Winchesters

**(A/N: I do believe that I have nothing to say. Read and Review! A/U story)**

** POV: You figure it out ;-)**

"Winchester, you say?" I pulled off the cap of my pen and slowly traced the letters from my previous attempts at AP English homework. This boy, this idle annoying boy had decided to interrupt my homework hour and plague me with his need of tutoring. He was a cute boy, I must admit, but he wasn't really my type. He seemed off, and I'm too precise for that.

"Yes. My cousin, Dean Winchester, recommended you. I would've chosen Sam, but…" He tugged at his neck for only a moment. "Family issues."

I nodded, laying down my pen and looking up. The library had dim lighting and a musty smell, but still, I called it home.

"I understand." I capped my pen. The two Winchester brothers, no matter how hot they both were (I must admit) had been fighting a lot lately. It seemed like in middle school they were bound at the hip. But this year…things changed. Sam disappeared for a year and Dean dated Lisa Braeden and hung around her little brother Ben…it was confusing. But then Castiel had to be pulled into all of this?

I tried to feel sorry, to feel that gut-wrenching ache that so many have talked about, but it wouldn't come. I didn't feel much of anything to anyone, which hadn't changed since the day I was born.

"So you'll tutor me?" Castiel's bright blue eyes showed hope.

"Yes." He smiled, a pretty smile, and out of nowhere, hugged me.

First instinct was to pull him off me and kill him. But, after a moment, I pushed that idea out of my mind. Then I started to like it, no matter how awkward and prolonging it was, and wrapped my arms around him as well. Then, I swear I heard him smell my hair, and I broke away. The smile was still on his face when he left. I continued on with my homework, when the bell rang, I grabbed all my stuff, stuck my pen behind my ear, and left.

The last period dragged on, Mr. Chuck rambling on about math I already knew, and I mostly tuned him out. When that period _finally _ended, I got up.

"Meg!" _Thunk_. Castiel pushed into me, knocking into me and breaking my favorite pen underneath me. Heat raged and boiled inside of me and it took all of me not to unleash it. I stood up, also scowling at the large ink stain on my mother, my _dead _mother's shirt. This was the breaking point. I shoved Castiel, pushing him into the nearby desk, and his face connected with my knee. Shouts erupted from his mouth, yet I couldn't relent on beating this kid up. I pulled him up by his shirt collar and looked at his bruised face.

"That was my mother's shirt."

I punched him, punched him so hard that I heard my knuckles crack under the force. I felt pain, but for only a moment. I threw Castiel down, Mr. Chuck standing there when I looked up.

"M…Meg…" I looked down at the boy as tremors violently shook his whole body. He looked so helpless. Mr. Chuck pointed at me and waved a little finger. I followed him, and as I looked at the boy lain on the ground, I felt…_remorse_.

Mr. Chuck guided me to Abbadon's office. I grunted, sitting in her waiting room. Kids came out, crying and whining. I put up my wall of solemnity and enjoyed the ride.

Soon it was my turn, and I walked into her office. She stood, fixing her bright burgundy hair, and I could swear she wiped blood from her face.

"Meg Masters…I never thought you would end up back here. You changed, for the better I thought. But this, this is a bit ridiculous. Beat up a boy for a pen and a shirt, ha! Hahahahaha. I wouldn't…no I probably would. But, due to your good behavior, I might forgive this matter completely off your record, for one thing." My ears perked up. This demonic hellion, she wants me to make a deal with her?

"What is it?"

Abbadon laughed maniacally, and tapped her nails on her ebony desk. I looked around, oddly feeling at home in here. She breathed in, and then laughed again.

"I need you to tutor Castiel. I know that after that incident, you might have no will to do that, but it is your assignment. Castiel is, a good kid, and his cousins are willing him to do bad things. Very gravely bad things. He isn't the only one with skeletons in their closet. And I'm sure you don't need this to tell your parole officer about this incident. You can go free." I frowned, yet felt relief. God knows that Abbadon had worse punishments.

I left my seat, quietly shut the door, and headed to my next period.

"Winchester! Oh, so the big boy's little cousin has no protection, eh? That's really funny! Whatcha going to do, angel boy? Looks like you've already gotten beaten up! Dean and Sammie aren't going to save you now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wings and Winchesters

**(A/N: I think the last story had moxy. I hope you like it, oh, but P.S. Is it weird I'm in love with Misha Collins? Read and Review and I'll write you in a few!)**

**POV: Sam Winchester**

"Dean? Dean? Come on, Dean, we have to go to the next class wake up!" I poked him with my pencil before pulling on his arm. I spent my free period reading and doing homework, while Dean saw it as sleepy time. I laughed as a single drop of spit hung from his mouth. I pulled out my phone to take a picture, and when the shutter sound came, Dean woke up.

"Hey! Whodunit? Sam? Now, come on Sam, delete that!" He tried to grab my phone but I'm much faster. I typed in a few numbers and hit send.

"I bet the cheerleading squad will find that sooo attractive, Dean." I gave him a look as I stood up. Grabbing my books, I slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Come on, Sammie. Why did you do that?" He put his hands over his face as he got up from the library beanie chair. Dean fixed his hair and grabbed his bag.

"Because, you obviously aren't too excited for Trigonometry. It's a fun class." Dean fixed the collar on his jacket as I opened the library door. He went through, and I followed.

"You would say…" Dean paused as we heard mutilated screams from the neighboring hallway. Running as fast as I could, I only stopped to find the three worst bullies in my school beating up my adopted cousin, Castiel. Lilith sat and watched as Azazel and Alastair beat up my cousin. A part of me wrenched, and without thinking, I ran after them.

Azazel heard my footsteps and saw me, his eyes turning an odd yellow as his face went pale. Alastair ran as well, but Lilith, she stayed standing there, watching Castiel's pain and probably getting _pleasure _from it. I pulled her around, looking into her cold eyes.

I remember once she looked like such a little girl. But now, she was grown, and she was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. It still didn't stop me from hitting her in the face. She fell to the ground, and screamed at a low pitch.

"You will pay Sam Winchester, I swear! Pay, pay, you will pay! Pay, I mean it Winchester, pay!" Lilith started going into one of her psychotic breaks, freaking out and seizing on the floor. I guess the male nurse Lucifer had amazing hearing because he came a few seconds later.

"Pay…pay…pay…pay…you will pay…pay…Winchester…pay," spouted Lilith as Lucifer pulled her with him to the office. I sighed, looking for Dean when I needed him most.

Dean walked out of the men's bathroom, zipping up his jeans.

"Really, Dean? Castiel was getting beat up to mere inches of his life and you are taking a whiz? You are pathetic. Come on, we have to go get him." Dean scowled a bit, but followed me.

Castiel lay on the ground, his body bloody and his eyes almost closed shut. I almost puked. Seeing my cousin in this state really hurt my heart pit. I hoisted him by his arms and Dean grabbed his feet. We carried him to the Impala, setting him in the back seat.

"We can't skip school, Dean," I whisper as Castiel grabs his stomach.

"Sure as hell we can, Sammy! Cas can't survive here just yet. Come on, we are going." I use my fingers to rake my hair back and slightly laugh.

"I've got to get Meg, then. She's supposed to tutor him today; I can't. Too much schoolwork and I've got to get my job done at Bobby's." The haunted whiskey bar was my home away from homes. Dean nodded and sat inside the driver seat. I ran in the halls, and saw Meg walking out of the office of Abbadon. I yelled her name, and she glared at me.

"Ah, Sam. Saving the world with your hair again?" I smiled and looked at the floor. She put her hair behind her ear and coughed.

"Not really. You have to come with me. You have to come tutor Cas." I pulled my collar from my neck.

"Ooh I like an assertive man. Are you going to chain me now, Sammy?" She had the most innocent eyes as she looked at me. I held back a choke.

"Whatever, let's go." I walked back to the Impala, Meg on my heels. She climbed into the back and surprisingly put Cas's head on her lap. I shrugged it off and got into shotgun. Dean started the car.

"Hey Clarence, hey, wake up!" She slapped him in the head. That's the reason. I smiled. Meg wasn't the nicest person, I knew, but she got stuff done, and she was nice on the inside. I thought so, at least.

"It's Castiel," he whispered, his voice scratchier than it usually was. She laughed, a guttural snort and I watched her from my mirror stare into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I almost choked on my drink. Meg saying…sorry? He nodded.

"It's okay, Meg. I'm sure you aren't as much of a Demon as you let on."

"I'll come back to you on that one."  
**************


End file.
